iAm Drunk
by Anna Cullen Ross
Summary: Cuando una ebria Sam Puckett trata de llamar a su mejor amiga Carly a la mitad de la noche para hablar de que tan SEXI es Freddie, las cosas no pueden ir bien, ¿o si? T por una Sam borracha :D


_Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es de Arianna4President, yo solo la leí, me encantó y decidí traducirla._

_Ahora, disfruten._

**iAm Drunk**

La Sam Puckett de 18 años reía fuertemente en su camino hacia la cama, totalmente borracha. No le gustaba tanto el alcohol, pero su novio, Luke, la había botado enfrente de toda la escuela, así que sintió natural empezar a beber algo fuerte en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Wendy, esa tarde.

Con su pijama puesta y, aun riendo suavemente, saltó en su cama y tomo su celular. Presionó un par de botones para llamar a Carly.

"Hola, Carls, ¡Sam I am! Ja ja ja, ¡Sam I am!"  
**(t/n: Sam i am, en ingles es sam soy yo, pero solo tiene chiste en ingles por que rima xD)**

"Sam, ¿Estás ebria?" le preguntó una grave voz.

"Carly, ¡tu voz es taaaan grave! ¡Ja ja ja! ¡La pubertad!" agregó con una voz aguda.

"No so…"

"Carlsssssss, ¡tengo algo que decirte! ¿Conoces a ese niño, Freddie?" preguntó ella, y ella no podía entender por que esa pregunta se sentía tan familiar.

"Si, conozco a Freddie." Se río la grave voz.

"Bueno, tengo que admitir… es extremadamente sexi, ¿No crees? Si, si, ¡Sé lo que estás pensando! Estamos hablando sobre… espera, ¿estamos hablando de pollo frito? Porque si sí, ¡tengo hambre!" exclamó Sam. "Oh, no, ¡estamos hablando de Fredenstain! Quiero decir, ¡es sexi! ¿Lo has visto últimamente? ¿Viste sus abdominales, cuando se quitó la camisa con Gibby en iCarly? Oh-eme-ge, Carly, ¡Oh-eme-ge!"

Sam volvió a reír y la persona del otro lado del teléfono también.

"Y después… quiero decir, su cabello… ¡es tan _café!_ Y suave… quiero decir, Lo he tocado un par de veces cuando lo molesto… y era ¡_tansuave! _Y sus ojos… Carly, nunca imaginé que diría esto, pero sus ojos son ¡_increíbles! _Quiero decir, ¡te podrías ahogar en ellos! Ahogar… ahorra… arriba… abajo…arriba…abajo…arriba… abajo… okey, ¡Ya paré!"

La voz del teléfono volvió a reír.

"Y sus labios, Carls, ¡sus _labios_! ¡Son rosas! Bueno, ¡obviamente son rosas! ¡Pero sería divertido tener labios azules! ¡O rojos! Así cuando dos se besaran, ¡harían morado! ¡Ja ja ja! Morado… ¡es gracioso!" Sam río fuertemente, pero paro después de unos segundos. "Okey, ¡Es en serio! Quiero decir, ¡sus labios son suaves! ¡Casi como su cabello! Pero preferiría besar sus labios que su cabello, ¿no crees? Ésta tarde en la fiesta, él me estaba hablando ¡y solo me podía concentrar en cómo se movían sus labios! Literalmente quería saltarle encima, ¿sabes? Tal vez lo haré, mañana… ¡O puedo ir ahorita! ¡Si!" exclamó levantándose de la cama. "¡Voy a ir ahorita! Voy a ir, ¡y lo voy a besar! Y después, ¡Le voy a decir que lo amo! ¡Si! Le voy a decir, ¡Porque lo amo! De verdad que lo amo, ¡Desde nuestro primer beso! ¡Okey! ¡Estoy yendo! ¡Deséame buena suerte, Carls!" y antes de que la otra persona pudiera decir algo, ella colgó el teléfono.

* * *

En su cuarto, Freddie Benson se reía felizmente, mientras también colgaba el teléfono. Él sabía que Sam tenía su numero como _Dork_**(tonto/nerd/etc, en inglés)** en su celular, que estaba justo debajo de _Carly__, _así que probablemente Sam había presionado el botón equivocado y lo habia llamado en lugar de a su mejor amiga.

El dejó salir un grito agudo parecido al de una adolescente emocionada, bastante alto (su mamá no estaba en casa, así que no se tenía que preocupar por eso) y se sentó en su cama, esperando para que la chica que amaba desde su primer beso literalmente _le saltara encima._

_

* * *

_

_Ahí. Corto. Lindo. Borracho. (la autora, Arianna4President)_

**iovs: **_Ahora si, lectoras, ¡aquí estamos! Lo sabemos, prometimos cap de AAV, pero no nos dio tiempo, además, ¡nos llego esta linda historia e inmediatamente la quisimos traducir!_

**Anna: **¡_Somos gran fan de iCarly, mas de _**Freddie**_*cejas* lo amamosssss!_

**iovs: **_¡YA SEE! ¡ES TAN SEXI ESE HOMBRE! :D so so so sexiiiiii *¬*_

**Anna: **_Jeje siiii yummy. Él, -Nathan Kress en la vida real-_

**iovs: **_un chico llamado Logan Lerman, lo han visto en la película de Percy Jackson y El Ladrón del Rayo – ¡Él hace a Percy xD HOY COMPRÉ EL LIBRO! :D_

**Anna: **_y ¡POR SUPUESTO! ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Son los mas guapos del mundoooo! :D_

**iovs: **_siii, ¡asi que sean buenas y dejen reviews aunque no sean fans! Edward también es amigo de Freddie xD_

**Anna: **_si, si le dejan un rr verán que les manda un beso por correspondencia :D_

**iovs: **_¡Se los garantizamos! ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ¡SUBIMOS AAV EL FINDE! Y, aun no soy vampiro, ¡MANDENME A EDWARD SI LO VEN POR AHÍ!_

_iovs y Anna salen de la escena en fila bailando un tipo de 'conga' y cantando con el ritmo de la música:  
_**'¡Freddie es tan sexi! ¡Y también lo es Percy! ¡Pero aún más Edward! ¡Que me den un beso! ¡Por que los deseo! ¡Pero sabes que mas quiero! ¡Quiero un REVIEW! ¡Por que son geniales! ¡Y son muy audaces! ¡Y amo a mis lectoras! ¡Que siempre son tan fieles! ¡Y ya no las molesto! ¡Salgamos de la escena!... ¡Freddie es tan sexi!...**_  
Y así, sucesivamente XD_


End file.
